1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method and composition for cleaning dental prosthetic devices and, more particularly, to the use of chlorine dioxide in aqueous solution for irrigating dental prosthetic devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The volatile sulfur compounds, hydrogen sulfide (H.sub.2 S) methylmercaptan (CH.sub.3 SH) and di-methylmercaptan (CH.sup.3).sub.2 S are recognized in the current dental literature as being the major contributors to oral malodor. Numerous researchers using organoleptic, chemical, amperometric, mass spectrometric, or gas liquid chromatographic methods have demonstrated that these volatile sulfur compounds are present in the head space and vapor of putrefied saliva and in individual samples of mouth air. In most persons, hydrogen sulfide and methylmercaptan constitute over 90% of the total volatile sulfur content identified in mouth air.
These malodorous volatile sulfur compounds are generated primarily through the putreficative action of oral microorganisms on sulfur containing amino acids, peptones or proteins found in the mouth. These substrates are readily available in saliva and dental plaque or may be derived form proteinaceous food particles trapped between the teeth, in the gingival crevice or adhering to the mucous membranes and the irregular surface of the tongue as well as exfoliated oral epithelium, food debris and the like. Current studies have indicated that mouth odor not only comes from the posterior dorsal surface of the tongue but also from periodontal pockets. People with periodontal involvement have an attendant increase in oral malodor from disintegrated epithelial cells.
Starting with a clean tooth surface, plaque formation and resulting ecology occurs in the following steps:
1. Deposition of a coating of glycoproteins from salivary and other oral mucous gland secretions. This is referred to as acquired pellicle.
2. Fastening and colonization of streptococcus organisms to the acquired pellicle, primarily by streptococcus sanguis and streptococcus mutans.
3. Conversion of sucrose to glucans (dextran) and fructans by the bacterial enzyme glucosyltransferases. In this plaque mass are imbedded dead cells, cell debris and food debris. High molecular weight polymers of glucose and other sugars, altered salivary glycoproteins, proteases and various chemotactic and inflammatory inducing substances have been detected and partially characterized.
4. Other organisms, primarily gram positive aerobes, become residents in the plaque mass and used the glucans and fructans for nutrition. These are primarily oxygen using organisms and the oxygen source is from the saliva that bathes the plaque mass.
5. With time and the functioning of this ecological system, the oxygen use by the superficial bacteria deprive the lower layers of the plaque matrix of a supply of oxygen. An opportunity for non-oxygen using bacteria (facultative anaerobes) to become established is provided.
6. If left undisturbed, the ecological system now established is self perpetuating. That is, the streptococcus bacteria continue to produce glucans and fructans. Other bacteria produce toxins that kill cells of the host and the dead cells become other essential nutrients. The superficial bacteria deprive the deeper layers of the plaque mass of oxygen and keep the ecological system going. Thus, both aerobic and anaerobic organisms survive in the plaque mass.
7. The established ecological system attendant the plaque mass produces toxins from the aerobic bacteria that cause gingivitis and toxins from the anaerobic bacteria that cause periodontitis.
Various substances have been tested for their ability to disrupt plaque or prevent its formation and to treat mouth odor such as antibiotics, chlorhexdines, oxine, and alexidine.
The prior art compositions that have been used and tested, have found some acceptance but are generally inefective in periodontitis, gingivitis, plaque accumulation and mouth malodor. Accordingly, there exists a clear need for composition which will effectively inhibit the initial pellicle which precedes plaque formation and inhibit or control the formation of bacterial plaque and suppress organisms such as but not limited to (1) Streptococcus Mutans, which is implicated as the major cause of human dental decay; (2) Black Pigmented Bacteriodes, an Actinobacillus Actinomycetumcomitans which is implicated in human periodontitis; and (3) will reduce odor intensity in the mouth through the control of hydrogen sulfide and methylmercaptan.